


Spider Passion

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha make love for the first time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Spider Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest part.

Pepper was sitting in her office alone when Tony walked in, smiling sadly at her he sat down beside her on the couch and took her hand “Our boy is all grown up” Pepper whispered as she leaned into his side. Resting her head on his shoulders Pepper closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. Kissing her forehead Tony nodded his head in agreement as he settled down on the couch with her, his arm sliding around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

**Mean whilst:**

The Avengers were sitting in the living room alone, Clint was right now being berated by his wife Laura for his part in keeping Peter and Natasha apart. Jane, Thor and Bruce were sniggering at Clint who was looking like a chastised child, standing there with his head hung low. Pepper and Tony re-joined the Avengers in the living room before they sat down together on the couch and began watching a movie.

**Peter’s bedroom:**

Natasha wrapped her arms around over Peter’s shoulders as she deepened the kiss, pressing her against the wall Peter hoisted her up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Their kiss becoming sloppier and more frantic as Peter began unbuttoning her shirt, but she grew impatient and tore his t-shirt open. Their moans filling the room as their kiss grew more frantic.

Peter ripped the remainder of the buttons of her shirt off, ripping her shirt open as their tongues swirled around one another. Battling their dominance their tongues collided as Peter broke the kiss and tossed Natasha onto the bed. Giggling at Peter’s more primal nature coming through Natasha grabbed the fabric of his torn t-shirt and she yanked him down onto the bed on top of her.

Their mouth’s devouring one another, shrugging off his torn t-shirt Peter smiled against Natasha’s lips as she moved lower. Unbuttoning her jeans Peter kissed she sucked on her collarbone as his hands oved to the straps of her bra. Arching her back Natasha moaned as Peter kissed and bit her collarbone, tossing her bra to the side as Peter moved to her breasts.

Looking down at Peter, Natasha bit her lip as she watched Peter; his hands moving over her breasts and squeezing, massaging her breasts as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Biting and tugging it between his teeth Peter sucked, his tongue flicking over the nub of her nipples as she ran her hands through his hair. Smiling Peter looked up at her before he switched to her other nipple, switching back and force between both nipples as his hands groped her.

Natasha’s eyelids closed up as she lay there on the bed, moaning as she pushed her hips up off the bed, brushing the soaked crotch of her jeans against the hardened bulge in his pants. Biting her lip Natasha purred as she felt his hard member straining against the fabric of his jeans, moving her hips Natasha ground herself against him creating a delicious friction earning a moan from her lips.

Moving lower Peter gripped the top of her jeans and gently pulled them down along with her black lace panties. Looking into her eyes as he pulled her jeans down, Peter slowly tugged them off and tossed them aside. Opening her legs wide Natasha watched as Peter lay down between her legs, his lips inches away from her soaked pussy lips.

Licking his lips and looking at Natasha’s soaked core; Peter looked up into her eyes “Такой мокрый, Я хочу попробовать тебя” he whispered, speaking fluent Russian earning a shiver from Natasha’s as she lay there, her hands buried in his hair.

“Please, don’t tease me Peter!” Natasha pleaded, shivering as she heard the fluent Russian leaving his lips, she was too turned on and pent up to allow herself to be teased. Smirking as he heard his girlfriend pleading Peter leaned in closer and pressed his lips to her clit, a gasp escaping her lips as she lay there with her legs wide open.

Sliding his tongue up and down the lips of her pussy, Peter let out a low moan as he closed his eyes. Enjoying the taste of his girlfriend on his tongue Peter lapped away at her core as Natasha panted and moaned louder, gripping his hair tight. Arching her back Natasha moved her hips, smearing her pussy all over Peter’s face as his tongue lapped away greedily.

Rolling them over Peter was not on his back as Natasha got to work, pulling his jeans down along with his boxers Natasha tossed them aside. Straddling his lap Natasha licked her lips, Peter was rock hard and ready for her; 9inches long and thick. The thick mushroom head of his cock brushing her pussy lips earning a purr from Natasha as she grounds against him.

Switching their positions and pinning Natasha under him, Peter plunged forwards and his cock pushed inside her. Natasha arched her back and howled as she felt Peter’s cock pushing inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips as her hands rest on his shoulders. Pushing his cock deeper inside her Peter kissed her passionately, swallowing her moans Peter built up a rhythm.

Moving slow, Peter moved his hips and sliding his cock back and force inside Natasha. Moaning as she lay there looking into his eyes Natasha’s eyes rolled back, her pussy walls clenching around Peter’s cock. Groaning as he moved his hips Peter began to speed up, his hips slapping against hers as he picked up the pace, his cock pumping inside her harder and faster.

This was Peter’s first time, Natasha knew he wasn’t going to last long but he lasted longer than she thought he would. The bed rocked wildly as Peter pistoned his hips inside Natasha as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their skins slapping together as the bed rocked, the headboard bumping against the wall repeatedly until Peter shook his head and went to stop.

Locking her legs around him tight Natasha smiled as she nodded her head “It’s okay, cum inside me” she whispered. Peter nodded his head and he continued to piston his cock inside her, his hips slapping against hers until he groaned and released. Thick white ropes of cum shooting inside her, feeling his hot load shooting into her made Natasha smile as she pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss Peter looked ashamed, her legs wrapped around his hips tight and Natasha tilted her head to the side “I am sorry Nat” he whispered.

Smiling to her lover Natasha cupped his face between her hands “It’s okay, it’s your first time” she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Feeling her lover still fully hard Natasha rolled over and pinned him beneath her “Round 2” she purred.

The night went on, Natasha’s screams rang out through the penthouse of Stark Industries. The bedsprings squeaking and the headboard bumping against the wall. Tony and Pepper were in their bed and they were grumpy, well Pepper was grumpy about being kept awake, but Tony had a proud grin on his face.

The following morning:

Pepper and Tony was in the kitchen when Peter entered having awakened in bed with Natasha, Tony was unable to hide his smirk when he saw Peter had a skip in his step. Pepper on the other hand was not amused by being kept awake by the spider couple, she knew there was more to come, and she did not know if she could handle it. The urge to strangle her son or Natasha was overwhelming.

Getting up from his chair Tony slapped his hand onto Peter’s shoulder “Ah there is my little spider-man” he cheered, the Avengers applauded as they sat there on the couch.

Peter looked at his parents and the Avengers before turning and running away to his room.

2 seconds later Natasha came out and she was not happy.

**In the meantime:**

As Natasha, the Avengers and Peter were sitting down to breakfast. In the vents over the penthouse a masked figure was setting up a small spherical device in the vent. A sinister laugh escaping his lips as he turned the device on. There was a small whirring sound and a red light began to rotate along the spherical device “Soon father, I shall drive Tony’s son insane… you will have your revenge and Stark Industries will be mine” he whispered as she made his way back in the direction he had come.

**Back in the penthouse:**

Peter and Natasha were training in the gym, she needed to practice with her web shooters and web swinging.

Unbeknownst to everyone… Peter was about to be tortured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
